Lejos de todo
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: AU. Subaru y Fay han llegado por fin a su destino. ¿Como puede ser que les haya tocado un equipo tan extraño? Porqué tiene que compartir habitación con esos médicos? Yaoi!
1. Primer contacto

Hola!

Espero que os guste este AU. Intetaré actualizar pronto e iré incorporando nuevas parejas.

Críticas, suegerncias o peticiones será bien recibidas.

Aviso: **yaoi **

* * *

Capítulo 1. Primer contacto

Las maletas ya estaban casi preparadas, los papeles en regla y las vacunas al día. Había estado tan ocupado toda esa semana con los preparativos que casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la víspera del viaje. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Fay D. Flouritte solo de pensar en lo que le esperaba. Esa noche no dormiría mucho. No por los nervios de cruzar medio mundo en avión, eso lo tenía más que superado, ni tampoco por miedo a lo que le esperaría al llegar, o como mínimo, no únicamente por ello.

Lo que le comía por dentro era el miedo a estar equivocado, a pensar que todos tenían razón y aquello no era más que una huida estúpida y egoísta. Y no quería que fuera verdad, pues en ese caso su vida estaba vacía de significado.

Sonó el insidioso timbre del teléfono. Su madre otra vez. Desganado y pensando que quizás esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que tendría que soportar las mismas palabras, descolgó el mobil.

- ¿Si mamá?

- ¡Fay cariño!- sonó una voz estridente al otro lado del teléfono – te he llamado cientos de veces!

- Lo sé mamá, sabes que estoy muy ocupado.

¿Aún estás con la tontería esa del viaje?

Fay suspiró.

- Sí mamá, salgo mañana, no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¡Claro que la hay! Solo tienes que no tomar ese estúpido avión. Además, el viernes tienes el cásting. El director ya ha dicho que sin ti no habrá película. Como me presento yo delante de las chicas del club con un escándalo como este a las espaldas? Además piensa que la fama…

Todo eso ya se lo sabía. Fay puso el manos libres y dejó el teléfono encima de la mesilla de noche. Al otro lado su madre seguía despotricando ajena a la poca atención que le prestaba su hijo.

La fama… Él no había pedido esa fama, fue ella quién se la impuso. Y en parte no la culpaba por ello. Cuando su padre les abandonó se encontró con mil deudas y un hijo al que cuidar. Y era tan joven…

Fay volvió a coger el teléfono justo a tiempo para oir la frase favorita de su madre:

- En fin cariño, en algún momento aceptarás que soy yo la que tengo razón, como siempre, mi vida. Entonces, sabes que mami estará allí para acogerte de nuevo. Chao hijo!

Y colgó, sin más. No hubo un "espero que vaya bien", ni siquiera un te quiero. Su madre era así.

El joven rubio se dejó caer pesado sobre la cama. El atardecer empezaba a cubrir la ciudad, llenando cada rincón con aquella luz anaranjada. Desde su apartamento, situado en la zona más céntrica a decenas de metros sobre el suelo, parecía como si todo fuera a estallar en llamas, y la sensación de querer huir aumentó hasta oprimir su pecho de tal manera que una lágrima rodó por su blanca mejilla.

oOOOOo

- Mañana, y son dos. Un estudiante de cuarto y un enfermero.

- ¿Enfermero¿Un hombre? Vaya, hacía tiempo que no venía ninguno… En fin, es lo que hay.

Kurogane suspiró y las arrugas de su frente se intensificaron. No había manera de que se lo tomaran en serio. Ni a él ni a los cientos de personas que malvivían en aquella cloaca del mundo. Ni siquiera la ONG le proporcionaba aquello que solicitaba. En aquel momento solo disponían de tres médicos cualificados, y no se les ocurría nada más que enviar a un estudiante de cuarto y a un enfermero.

- Hay más – tanteó Yuuko previniendo la reacción de su compañero – el enfermero no es, precisamente alguien anónimo. Es Fay D. Flouritte.

- ¿Y se supone que me tiene que sonar de algo ese nombre? Sabes que no estoy al día de los apellidos de las eminencias médicas y sobretodo que no pienso dar ningún trato de favor a ningún hijo de papá.

- No Kurogane, te equivocas. No va por ahí la cosa. Digamos que es alguien mucho más conocido, es un actor muy popular entre las jovencitas.

Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos y se giró peligrosamente hacia Yuuko. Su rostro estaba crispado, sus manos tensas.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que has aceptado que venga un niñato estúpido y rico a pavonearse de su buen corazón¿Estás loca Yuuko¡Esto es algo serio!

- Tú mismo lo has dicho compañero, es lo que hay. Recuerda que no trabajas solo y que dos manos son mejores que ninguna. Además, no es ningún niñato, solo tiene dos años menos que tú.

La miró con odio contenido, reteniendo a duras penas las palabras de desprecio que luchaban por salir de sus labios. Al final optó por salir dando un portazo que hizo temblar toda la consulta.

Una tranquila Yuuko se apoyó contra la pared, con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

- Mi querido Kurogane….cuando aprenderás a no juzgar antes de tiempo…

oOOOOo

_Último aviso para los viajeros del vuelo 1175 con destinación Singapur embarquen por la puerta tres._

Por fin podía salir de aquel apestoso lavabo. Desde que había facturado el equipaje hasta ese momento se había ocultado en el servicio de caballeros de la primera planta. A pesar de la total discreción con la que había intentado llevar el asunto, su viaje se había filtrado a un par de revistas del corazón y los inagotables reporteros llevaban un buen rato intentado darle caza. Aquello iba a ser más agotador que el viaje de doce horas que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta 3.

El joven se ajustó la gorra, asegurándose de que su rubia cabellera estaba adecuadamente escondida y una vez más comprobó que la falsa barba estuviera bien pegada. Unos raídos tejanos y una vieja camisa a cuadros remataban el disfraz. Si algún fan le descubría con aquellas pintas, estaría dispuesto a firmarle un autógrafo. La verdad es que Tomoyo, su estilista personal, se había tomado muchas molestias en conseguir que pareciera un pordiosero. Quizás de todo el elenco de pelotas que tenía normalmente a su servicio, era la única que realmente lo apreciaba como persona y no como billetero andante.

No tuvo más problemas para llegar al lugar donde debía embarcar y por suerte, la azafata fue discreta al leer su nombre en el pasaporte. La verdad es que aquella situación era bastante nueva para él. Viajar en segunda, sin la compañía de su madre ni de su representante era toda una aventura.

Cuando el avión despegó sintió como si dejara atrás todo aquello que odiaba, que le hacía sentirse miserable. Sus representantes no entendieron nunca porqué el joven había querido estudiar una carrera universitaria que probablemente nunca iba a ejercer, pero Fay sabía en el fondo de su ser, que no aguantaría toda su vida ese ritmo agotador que llevaba desde niño. Para él existía algo más que fama y dinero. Y siendo enfermero sentía que podía devolver parte de aquello que había obtenido por la única gracia de tener un rostro bonito.

Unos golpecitos en el hombro lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

- Perdone…usted debe ser Fay D. Flouritte verdad?- preguntó un muchacho un poco menor que él.

Fay lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo podía ser que le hubiera reconocido con ese aspecto? No hacía ni diez minutos que estaba en el avión que ya lo habían descubierto. Apesadumbrado sacó el bolígrafo y el bloc de notas.

- Sí, tienes muy buen ojo chico. Dime cuantos autógrafos necesitas y acabemos con esto cuanto antes, me gustaría permanecer en el anonimato el máximo tiempo posible.

- No quiero ofenderle – dijo el muchacho entre divertido y extrañado – pero… para qué quiero yo un autógrafo suyo?

Ahora era el rubio el que no entendía nada. ¿Y que quería sino?¿ Porqué hablaba con él? Deseó estar con todas sus fuerzas en el poblado al que se dirigía, no volver a tener situaciones como aquella. Decidió acabar con la historia.

- ¿Entonces que quieres?

- Pues nada…yo solo quería saludarle. Los de la ONG me dijeron que usted sería mi compañero de viaje y de alojamiento cuando lleguemos a Sumatra. Lo que no entiendo es porqué me dijeron que era usted joven, quizás se equivocaron.

El joven enfermero enrojeció y se sintió un completo estúpido. Maldito ego el mío, pensó avergonzado.

- Pe..per.. perdóname – tartamudeó Fay – he sido un estúpido pensando que me tenías que conocer por narices. Esto no es más que un camuflaje – dijo sacándose la barba y la gorra. No me trates de usted. Por favor…solo tengo 25 años.

- ¡No no¡Perdóname tú a mí¡Así que era cierto! – exclamó- Cuando le dije a mi hermana con quién me iba de viaje me dijo que podrías ser el famoso actor, pero deseché la idea ya que me habían dicho que era voluntario como yo y que había estudiado enfermería. Desde aquél día no he vuelto a pensar en ello.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente dándose cuenta de lo estúpido de la situación y se echaron a reír.

- En fin… me llamo Subaru Sumeragi y estudio cuarto de medicina. Y bueno, creo que ahora sí que tendrás que firmarme ese autógrafo o mi hermana puede acabar conmigo, es una loca de la moda y la actualidad. Además, es mi gemela y me la quiero mucho. Espero que no te importe, supongo que tú harías lo mismo por alguien de tu familia. Ella es todo lo que tengo en el mundo, nuestros padres… oh vaya, perdona – exclamó Subaru malinterpretando la expresión de absoluta concentración de Fay - No sé porqué tengo la manía de explicar mi vida a la gente, debo estar aburriéndote.

- ¡No no¡Para nada! Adelante, sigue adelante con la historia. ¿Sabes? Cuando eres alguien conocido como yo, no es que te sobren los amigos de verdad, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar de su vida con tanto sentimiento.

El rostro de Fay era absolutamente sincero. Incluso se podría llegar a decir que implorante. No sabía mucho de aquel chico, pero le sonaba que su hermana había dicho que era más bien reservado y taciturno. ¿Podía ser eso? Él estaba viendo un chico con muchas ganas de ser aceptado por los demás.

Subaru sonrió.

- Está bien. No tengo problemas en hablar de ello. Como iba diciendo, nuestros padres murieron cuando Hokuto y yo teníamos 17 años y desde entonces hemos vivido solos en nuestra casa. Rechazamos la tutela de nuestra tía abuela y hemos decidido tirar adelante con nuestras vidas. Por suerte mis padres no nos dejaron en la estacada y podemos costearnos nuestras carreras.

- La verdad es que se te ve muy responsable – dijo Fay con una sonrisa – Bueno…espero que todo nos vaya bien al llegar ahí. Puede ser un golpe muy duro. – Fay titubeó un poco antes de continuar con las lejillas algo sonrojadas – Sé que es muy pronto para decir esto y que quizás creas que soy un poco raro pero… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Qué mal lo debe estar pasando – pensó el estudiante – si yo me siento solo a pesar de tener a Hokuto, imagínate él.

- Claro que sí Fay, te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites. Solo con una condición: que hagas lo mismo por mí.

Los dos sonrieron cerrando el pacto. Nadie sabía lo que les iba a esperar al llegar.


	2. Compañeros

Capítulo 2: Compañeros

Notaron el cambio de temperatura nada más bajar del autocar. Desgraciadamente el viaje no era directo, y habían tenido que hacer escala en Singapur para luego tomar un barco que les llevó hasta la gran isla. El viaje finalizó con un interminable trayecto de 6 horas por carreteras sin asfaltar.

Pese a que el cansancio hacía mella en sus cuerpos, los dos jóvenes no perdían detalle del mundo que se presentaba a su alrededor. Niños de todas las edades de piel tostada y ojos finos, mujeres cargadas, vestidas de vivos colores, animales, vendedores ambulantes… todo era atrayente. Se podría decir que en aquel lugar se respiraba mucha más vida de la que ninguno de los dos había visto jamás.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo costero dónde estaban destinados ya era de noche. El guía los dejó en la entrada del hospital junto con sus maletas y se marchó. En la puerta, una esbelta mujer vestida de forma extravagante les esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si no me equivoco – empezó a hablar observándoles de arriba abajo – vosotros tenéis que ser los nuevos cooperantes. Tú – dijo mirando a Fay – me vas a dar problemas y tú – continuó señalando a Subaru – me los vas a solucionar. Pero tiempo al tiempo chicos, no queramos adelantar acontecimientos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos ante tal recibimiento. Ya habían oído algo de las excentricidades de la que iba a ser su coordinadora, pero no sabían nada de aquella fuerza que destilaba que les impedía a ambos abrir siquiera la boca.

- ¿Os pensáis quedar ahí toda la noche muchachos? Los mosquitos van a pegarse un buen banquete

- Esto… ¿Usted debe ser la señora Ichihara verdad? – preguntó Fay reaccionando ante la verborrea de esa mujer – Muchas gracias por…

- Chicos, los formalismos después de la cena, que tengo un equipo médico con las tripas rugiendo. Y por cierto, llamadme Yuuko y mucho menos nada de "señora"

Y dándoles la espalda echó a andar hacia dentro del edificio.

Después de dejar las maletas en las habitaciones que Yuuko les indicó, llegaron al comedor, donde una mesa con cuatro hambrientos comensales esperaba su llegada. Todos eran jóvenes y varones, y sus edades rondaban entre los 20 y los 30 años. Fay y Subaru se miraron brevemente antes de tomar asiento. El futuro doctor estaba casi temblando de nervios y Fay solo deseaba no tener ningún problema con su popularidad. Solo eso.

Yuuko se situó en la cabeza de la mesa y se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones, que fueron recibidas por los asistentes con variadas reacciones. Había dos médicos, Kurogane y Seishiro, un fisioterapeuta llamado Domeki y un cocinero, al parecer autóctono, que respondia al nombre de Kimihiro. Los dós últimos los acogieron con una sonrisa, la del cocinero mucho más amplia que la del otro. Con los dos médicos la cosa fue distinta. Kurogane rehusó mirar a ninguno de los dos, he hizo un gruñido al ser presentado. Seishiro por el contrario saludó a los dos chicos, prestando especial atención al menor.

Hechas las presentaciones se dispusieron a cenar. El ambiente fue algo tenso, sobretodo por parte de los recién llegados, que no entendían el porqué de la fría actitud con la que habían sido recibidos. Además, Subaru tenía la sensación de que Seishiro no le quitaba el ojo de encima, lo cual le hizo estremecer levemente. Había algo en la forma de mirar de aquel hombre que le hacía sentir sumamente incomodo. Fay por su parte, intentó entablar conversación con Kurogane, por ser el que más cerca tenía, obteniendo únicamente más gruñidos por respuesta.

Al otro lado de la mesa, los dos más jóvenes parecían pasarlo genial, a su manera.

- El pescado está demasiado cocinado y a la ensalada le falta sal – comentó Domeki mirando a Kimihiro – Para mañana quiero okonomiyaki de fideos muy finos.

- ¿¿¿Pero tú quién te has creído que soy??? – exclamó el más pequeño dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Pues el cocinero – respondió el otro sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Ya lo sé que soy el cocinero estúpido¡Pero no soy tu esclavo¿Te crees que cada día vas a comer comida japonesa¿¿Te crees que soy tu madre??

Domeki le miró con cara inexpresiva sopesando la respuesta.

- Pues…

- ¡Que no te lo pienses capullo! Era una pregunta retórica – exclamó Kimihiro al borde del colapso.

- Ah – respodió el otro únicamente.

- No os preocupéis por este energúmeno – explicó el cocinero mirando a los recién llegados – lo mejor es no hacerle mucho caso, es un colgado y un prepotente.

Una voz ronca sonó al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Solo eso pequeño¿No es nada más para ti? – preguntó Seishiro con un toque malicioso haciendo que Kimihiro se pusiera totalmente colorado – ¿Que opinas tú Kurogane?

- A mi no me metas en tus tonterías – respondió sin levanta la cabeza.

- ¿Qu…que queréis decir? Pero si ese estúpido no sabe hacer nada más que molestar y…

- Ya basta chicos, estáis dando una imagen pésima – intervino Yuuko poniendo fin a la vergonzosa situación a la que Domeki asistía impasible, como si no fuera con él – además, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

Entre todos recogieron la mesa. Antes de salir por la puerta, Yuuko añadió:

- Sei querido, acompaña a Subaru a tu habitación que, también será la suya. Kurogane, tu lo mismo con Fay. Lo siento chicos, no hay más habitaciones libres, recordad que esto no es un hotel. Si tenéis algún problema, siempre podemos hacer reestructuración de espacios. Vosotros mismos.

Las quejas no tardaron en hacerse oir.

- ¡Estás loca si crees que pienso compartir mi dormitorio Yuuko!- gritó Kurogane furioso

Pero la directora del centro ya se había ido dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Veo que tenéis de qué discutir – dijo Domeki cogiendo a Kimihiro del brazo.

- A ti quién diablos te ha dado permiso para decidir por mi – gritó el otro intetando zafarse.

Domeki lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kurogane, quién destilaba rabia por los cuatro costados y sin hacer caso de las increpancias de Watanuki, se lo llevó a rastras de allí.

- No sé porqué tienes tanto problema Kuro…- dijo Seishiro pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Subaru y arrimándose a él más de la cuenta – creo que deberíamos acoger a estos muchachos como se merecen. ¿Verdad Subaru?

- S…sí. Si usted lo dice – respondió totalmente rojo debido a la proxmidad del médico – sentimos causarles tantos problemas.

- O no.. no te preocupes, no eres un problema eres un …digo, es un placer poder contar con la ayuda de dos jóvenes tan guapos. Vámonos chico.

Y él y Subaru se fueron a la habitación. Antes de perderse de vista el estudiante giró la cabeza para echarle una mirada suplicante a Fay. Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue sonreirle ampliamente, intentando transmitirle calma y confianza… a pesar de todo, no era más que un chico tímido, la situación comprometida le ayudaría a aprender a desenvolverse. Además, por mucho que quisiera dar esa imagen, a Fay no le parecía que fuera mala persona.

Ahora solo le quedaba un tema por solucionar: su arisco compañero.

- Esta Yuuko parece tener las cosas muy claras, no es así? – preguntó tratando de romper el hielo mientra le seguía pasillo abajo

Como ya esperaba no obtubo ningun tipo de respuesta, pero eso no impidió que el chico siguiera hablando hasta la entrada de la pequeña cabaña donde pasaría el año siguiente. Si algo había aprendido después de tanto años de lidiar con la prensa, era a tener siempre recursos verbales a mano de los que servirse.

- ¿Dormimos fuera? Subaru y el otro médico se han quedado dentro del hospital ¿verdad?

- Mira chaval – dijo el moreno girándose por fin – si lo que quieres es un hotel de cinco estrellas donde te den la comidita en la boca te has equivocado de lugar. Aquí se veiene a trabajar duro y no a firmar autógrafos. Quiero que eso te quede bien claro. Si no es así, mañana no te quiero ver por aquí.

Y dejándole las llaves en la mano se fue en dirección al bosque, perdiéndose entre la espesura.

Tomando aire hondamente, Fay entró en la cabaña y se dispuso a instalarse. El habitáculo no era muy amplio, pero, a pesar de la parquedad decorativa, parecía muy acogedor. Kurogane no parecía un tipo muy dado a acumular pertenencias. Su cama estaba hecha con descuido y su armario, con las puertas entre abiertas, dejaba ver un caos de prendas mal colocadas. Lo único que le llamó la atención, a parte de la ausencia de fotos que lo relacionasen con una familia, fue una vieja espada de madera, apoyada al lado de su cama.

El joven suspiró y se metió en la cama. Había ocurrido justo lo que le daba más miedo que pasara, y sin embargo no estaba especialmente afligido. Quizás fue porque desde que vio al médico supo que no lo iba a tener nada fácil, parecía una persona muy dura y austera. Lo cierto era que no podía obligarle a que fuera su amigo, pero podía esforzarse en demostrarle que se equivocaba con su estereotipo, eso sí estaba en sus manos.

Finalmente decidió abandonarse al dulce sueño que tanto andaba necesitando, dejando las preocupaciones y las ilusiones descansaran el algún lugar de su mente, aguardando el despertar.

oOo

Kurogane llegó pasada la media noche. Su cuerpo empapado en sudor atestiguaba la hora que se había pasado corriendo. El deporte siempre lo había relajado y serenado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero parecía ser que aquella vez la cosa no funcionaba. Su cabeza seguía pensando en el porqué de aquella injusta situación. No contentos con traer a un niñato famoso y engreído al equipo, encima tenía que compartir su habitación con él. El último reducto de su intimidad.

Entró con sigilo intentando no despertar al ya dormido joven, no tenía ningunas ganas de mantener una conversación a esas horas de la noche y con ese mal humor que llevaba en el cuerpo. Lo que no pudo evitar fue quedarse observando al enfermero, la curiosidad tiraba demasiado. El joven dormía profundamente, con una respiración rítmica y acompasada. Las sábanas solo cubrian sus piernas y dejaban al descubierto el níveo torso del muchacho, que dormía sin camiseta. Labios entreabiertos y pelo revuelto caiéndo encima de sus ojos completaban el atrayente cuadro. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kurogane al observar que el joven era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, no en vano era el ídolo de miles de adolescentes.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad y reprenderse mentalmente por las estupideces que estaba pensando. De peor mal humor se fue a la ducha para luego volver y meterse en la cama. Intuía que Yuuko no le deparaba nada bueno al día siguiente…


End file.
